


The Order of The Basilisk (Alternate Universe)

by Thamizhachi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Animagus, Bad Order of the Phoenix, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Second Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Pre-Hogwarts, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamizhachi/pseuds/Thamizhachi
Summary: Severus dies and was pulled into the limbo by two men, who gives him a choice. To go back and right the wrongs. And to save the Wizarding World from the true Dark Lord.





	The Order of The Basilisk (Alternate Universe)

Severus took a final shattered breath as he stared at Lily's son. "Look at me," he said as he pulled the boy by his shirt, "You have your Mother's eyes." And with that Severus took his last breath and left the Land of Living.

When Severus opened his eyes again, he was lying on the white floor on his back, with two identical men looming over him. "Kindly take your blasted faces off of my line of sight,"   
Severus snapped as he raised himself to a sitting position.

The man to his right, who was dressed in an old-fashioned outfit, chuckled. "Even in death you didn't lose your snarkiness, dear boy."

"Excuse me?" Severus hissed, "Who do you think you are calling boy?"

The man to his left, who was dressed in maybe a century old fashioned clothe, smirked as he said, "Compared to a thousand year old and a seventy year old, you are a boy."

"Great," Severus sighed, "Where am I?"

"You are in a limbo so to speak," the blonde man to his right said, "Somewhere between life and death."

"No offence," Severus said, "Shouldn't I be in the, what do you call it, Afterlife by now?"

"Is that what you want, Severus?" The raven haired man to his left said.

"Well.." Severus frowned.

"What do you say, Severus, if we tell you that you can have another chance? To right your wrongs?" The blonde man said.

Severus' eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"We can send you back to the plane of living to a particular time in your life. You can be there for people you wished you were." The raven haired man said.

"Wait," Severus said, "Who are you?"

The blonde man chuckled, "I expected the question lot earlier. I am Salazaar Slytherin and he," he gestured toward the raven haired man, "is my descendant, Tom Riddle Jr."

Severus' eyes widened. He turned toward the raven haired man, "Does that mean you are dead?"

Tom chuckled, "Walk with us." Salazaar and Tom were on his either side as they started walking, "I started dying since my sixth year at Hogwarts. Little by little. Seven times, to be exact. The remaining soul will leave the living plane soon."

Severus frowned, "You look different."

"You mean less maniac? A powerful Imperius Curse by a very powerful wizard would do that to you." Tom said.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

Salazaar continued as he saw how uncomfortable Tom was. "During his sixth year at Hogwarts, Tom was hit a powerful Imperius curse by a very powerful wizard. The wizard influenced Tom to dabble with the Dark Magic, or what’s classified of it. It's all with the intentions, you see. The man or creature you know as Lord Voldemort is still under the curse. Whatever he did or doing was under this curse's influence. Most of his followers are under the Imperius Curse. So do you."

"That was why we want you to return," Tom said, "The death of my future self is not the end, it is going to be a beginning. We need to act soon. And we need you."

Severus thought it for a moment, "The wizard you were talking about, is it by any chance, Albus Dumbledore?"

Salazaar and Tom looked at each other and said, "Yes."

Severus cursed, "Then I accept."

Salazaar frowned, "Just like that?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "It's not that any of your business, but I have loads of regret. I'd rather do something about it."

Tom nodded, "That's good."

"But first I am going to remove that hideous mark on your arm and remove the modified Imperius Dumbledore placed on you." As soon as Salazaar said this, Severus felt as if a weight has been lifted off him. "Now, we will send you back to a specific time. Then you will visit Gringotts and establish yourself as the last Prince and claim your titles and properties. Once you do that you will gain the special abilities that your bloodline has. Good Luck, Severus."

And before he could say anything in return, he was spinning. At least it was how he felt. And after what felt like an hour, he found himself standing before a house, which if his memory served right was the safe house where the Potters were hiding.

Severus cursed, if this was when the dunderheads decided to send him to then he had to rush. And rush he did. He ran to the foyer of the safe house where he found James Potter's dead body. Severus cursed one more time as he took the stairs two at a time. As he reached the nursery, he could hear the unmistakable pleadings of Lily Potter. Severus quickly disillusioned himself and levitated the body of James Potter. The moment the Dark Lord cast the killing curse, Severus levitated the body in between Lily and the Dark Lord. 

The curse rebounded and the Dark Lord disappeared.

He removed the disillusionment charm and ran toward Lily.

"Severus," Lily rasped. "What are you doing here?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Rescuing you, obviously." He helped her up and guided her toward the crib. Severus winced when he looked at the boy's forehead. Seriously, despite his efforts the Dark Lord has marked the boy as his equal.

With that, Severus apparated them to Spinner's End. His house.

"Why are we here?" Lily asked, as she distanced herself from her one-time friend. "Tell me, Severus, is it one of those elaborated plans of your precious Dark Lord? You playing the part of my knight in the shining armour, and I am the obvious damsel in distress. Now, your other Death Eater friends and you would try to brainwash me and my son to become one of your own. You will have to kill me, Severus before you make a Death Eater out of my son."

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "Are you quiet finished, Lily Evans?"

"It's Potter," Lily muttered.

"Whatever," Severus said, "You could try to be a Fiction writer, Lily, seeing as your imagination is above and beyond. You call me a Death Eater?" Severus uncrossed his arms and rolled the left sleeve of his suit to show the pale arm. "Is there a Dark Mark?"

Lily raised her unblinking green eyes from his arm to his eyes. "But--"

"Let me guess, Potter and Black told you that I took the bloody Mark?" Severus asked as he unrolled the sleeve.

Lily's cheeks turned crimson.

Severus went into his Potions Lab and came back with two vials of potions. "These are Dreamless and Sleeping Potions. Drink it and rest. We shall talk tomorrow." Severus led Lily and little Harry to a guest bedroom. He transfigured a table into a crib for Harry and left the Mother and son to rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.


End file.
